Ieyasu Tokugawa (Canon, Sengoku Basara)/Adamjensen2030
Summary The third unifier, and probably the only sane one between the trio (because Nobunaga is like the personification of evil, Hideyoshi is... freakin' nuts). Unlike the fat turd that most fictions portray, Ieyasu here is somewhat of a bratty half-pint, but despite that possesses quite a lot of wisdom and virtue and love for his people. While not much of a fighter, he makes it up with his humongously powerful retainer Honda Tadakatsu. However, Capcom decided to poke fun at his days of being the hostage of Imagawa, thus turning him into James Bondage extraordinaire, especially in Tadakatsu's story where everyone races to kidnap Ieyasu (and him getting kidnapped is a gimmick when playing as Tadakatsu in the fighting game). He's unplayable in both the first and second games, but the Expansion Pack made him playable and gave him a non-James Bondage role as Motochika's friend, but he has no story mode. It isn't until SB3 (and consequently the second season of the anime) that he finally becomes a full-blown grown man, gets past his James Bondage tendencies and is now punching people out on the guts with his fist. He successfully slays Hideyoshi, but then had to deal with Hideyoshi's fanatical follower Ishida Mitsunari, leading up to the decisive battle at Sekigahara. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | 5-A Name: Tokugawa Ieyasu Origin: Sengoku Basara Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Avatar of Toushou Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Spearman, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Attack Potency: Large Country level (Is Mitsunari's equal) | Large Planet level (Killed Hideyoshi) Speed: Sub-Relativistic with Sub Relativistic+ Combat and Attack Speed (Had no trouble keeping up with Mitsunari) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Country level (Took all of Masamune's Jumping Jack Breaker) | Large Planet level (Can tank hits from Mitsunari) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with his spear, much higher with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Previously a double-bladed spear, now uses gauntlets/brass knuckles Intelligence: Skilled fighter, lead the Tokugawa Army despite only being 15, eventually grew up and took control of the entire Eastern Alliance Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Anime | Game Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Honda Tadakatsu, Shutsugeki seyo本多忠勝 出撃せよ (Honda Tadakatsu, Sortie right now):' Ieyasu calls Tadakatsu to assist him temporarily. While he is riding on Tadakatsu, the latter can be ordered to shoot his cannon. When the time is up Tadakatsu launches forward. *'Bōbōbō坊暴棒 (Boyish Violent Rod):' Ieyasu stabs his spear on the ground, then releases it and sends nearby enemies upwards. *'Gangangan巌岩頑 (Sturdy Strong Stone):' Ieyasu rolls towards the enemy, getting near him/her very quickly. The spear rotates with him, hitting any enemy in his path. *'Tendōdzuki天道突き (Heavens Thrust):' Punch straight forward, hitting any enemy in your path. Can be charged up to 3 levels, each level having a wider radius and being more powerful. *'Koga Genten虎牙玄天 (The Great General of the Northern Skies/Tokugawa Might):' Summon the Tokugawa crest using Ieyasu's aura, which will send enemies flying when released. Max level has a wider radius. *'Yōganwari陽岩割り (Sun Rock Crush):' Ieyasu punches the ground, cracking it and damaging any nearby enemies. Charge for higher attack power. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5